Flower Path
by daehwinside
Summary: Hal yang menyedihkan ketika semua yang Lee Daehwi kira adalah sebuah permulaan ternyata hanyalah sebuah akhir yang menyakitkan. [Lee Daehwi x Kim Samuel. SamHwi. Slight! Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel. OngNiel. Produce 101. OOC. Oneshot.]


Hal yang menyedihkan ketika semua yang Lee Daehwi kira adalah sebuah permulaan ternyata hanyalah sebuah akhir yang menyakitkan.

 _"If_ _our beginning was a bit more warm, we can hug each others even more warmly." ㅡI.O.I, When Cherry Blossom Fade._

*

Malam hari ini adalah siaran langsung episode terakhir Produce 101 sekaligus mengumumkan 11 pemenang yang akan debut dibawah nama Wanna One selama 18 bulan. Semuanya telah bekerja keras. Semua berhak menjadi pemenang, termasuk Lee Daehwi yang tak disangka-sangka mendapat peringkat 3 untuk final debut line up.

Daehwi melambaikan tangannya kepada fans dibawahnya. Ia tersenyum. Daehwi bahagia, sangat bahagia malah. Daehwi menghela nafas panjang sembari berjalan ke backstage bersama trainee yang lain. Ia kembali tersenyum nanar saat memandang lantai yang ia pijak. Ia seharusnya merasa bahagia malam ini. Namun mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang? Mengapa ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit, disaat ia seharusnya merasa gembira?

Jam dinding di backstage Mcountdown sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Akhirnya semua kameramen mematikan kamera mereka dan pergi satu-persatu. Hal yang pertama kali Daehwi cari saat semua kamera sudah tidak ada lagi hanya satu, Kim Samuel. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak berani Daehwi temui di saat kamera masih berada disekitarnya. Alasannya?

Tentu saja karena Daehwi akan menangis.

Daehwi mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah para trainee yang berkumpul disemua sisi ruangan. Matanya menyipit, berusaha mencari sosok pemuda yang sangat ingin ia temui. Ia mendesah kecewa. Samuel tidak ada disana. Kemudian Daehwi menghampiri dan menepuk pelan bahu Seongwoo yang sekarang ada didepannya, "Hyung, apa Hyung melihat Samuel?"

"Oh, Daehwi!" Ong Seongwoo terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh, tadi dia masih disini bersamaku, tapi kemudian dia bilang ingin ke toilet. Jadiㅡ"

 _Samuel sekarang berada di toilet_. Itu sudah cukup bagi Daehwi.

" _Gomawo, Hyung_!"

Seongwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang melihat Daehwi langsung pergi begitu saja. Namun ia bisa memakluminya. Samuel dan Daehwi sangatlah dekat. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Samuel tidak masuk TOP11 malam hari ini? Daehwi tentu merasa sangat terpukul, dipaksa berpisah dengan orang terdekatnya. _Kasihan_ , pikir Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo _Hyung_!"

Suara bariton itu membuat Seongwoo tersentak dari lamunannya, sekaligus membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau saja tidak berpegang pada kursi didepannya. Seongwoo merengut dan menemukan Kang Daniel berdiri disebelahnya sambil terkekeh geli, puas melihat Seongwoo yang terkejut karena ulahnya.

"Mentang-mentang jadi _center_ , berani-beraninya kau mengejutkan _Hyung_ -mu, huh?"

Seongwoo balas menarik rambut Daniel dengan agak keras, membuat pemuda kelahiran 1996 itu meringis sambil menepis tangan Seongwoo yang lebih kecil darinya, "Hyung! Sakit!"

Seongwoo melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa puas. Ia duduk dikursi yang berada didepannya dan menarik tangan Daniel, menyuruh Daniel untuk duduk disebelahnya. Daniel hanya menurut sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hm?"

"Tentu saja sakit, Hyung. Kau menarik rambutㅡ"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Bodoh." Seongwoo kembali merengut. Daniel memang terkadang suka tidak nyambung, "Maksudku, bagaimana rasanya menjadi ranking satu dan otomatis menjadi _center_?"

"Oh, tentang itu." Daniel tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Hm... tentu saja aku senang. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku masih ingat, saat episode 1 pertama kali ditayangkan, aku masih berada diperingkat 23 sementara kau sudah masuk ke 11 besar sejak awal episode, Hyung."

Seongwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, aku memang sudah masuk 11 besar sejak awal, tapi kau malah jadi peringkat 1 diepisode terakhir. Selamat, Daniel!"

Daniel tertawa kecil, "Terimakasih, Hyung."

Untuk sejenak keduanya hanya diam. Seongwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara Daniel yang sibuk megucapkan terimakasih kepada trainee yang lewat sambil memberikannya ucapan selamat.

Saat suasana sudah agak sepi, Daniel menoleh ke arah Seongwoo yang masih saja asyik sendiri dengan pikirannya. "Hyung,"

Seongwoo menoleh ke arah Daniel,"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba saja Daniel merangkul bahu Seongwoo dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian bertanya, "Hyung tahu apa yang membuatku sangat bahagia malam ini?"

Seongwoo tertawa sambil menepuk tangan kanan Daniel yang berada di bahu kanannya, "Astaga Daniel. Anak kecil pun tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat bahagia malam ini, pasti menjadi center Wanna One!"

Daniel berpikir sebentar, "Ah, itu juga salah satunya." Daniel mempererat rangkulan tanggan dibahu Seongwoo, membawa pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu itu lebih dekat dengannya. "Tapi ada yang membuatku lebih bahagia malam ini."

Seongwoo yang agak salah tingkah karena berada sangat dekat Daniel, hanya menjawab tanpa menatap mata Daniel, "Memangnya apa?"

Daniel tersenyum lebar, "Karena Hyung debut bersamaku."

Seongwoo agak kaget mendengar jawaban Daniel yang menurutnya sangat membuatnya salah tingkah. Namun tanpa sanpa sadar Seongwoo tersenyum lebar. Ia tertawa kecil dan balas merangkul Daniel.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga senang aku bisa debut bersama denganmu, Daniel."

 _Fakta bahwa kita tidak berpisah malam hari ini adalah hal yang membuatku paling bahagia. Ini adalah permulaan bagi kita dan aku berharap kita bisa mengakhirinya tanpa penyesalan._

 _So, let's walk only on flower path, Kang Daniel._

*

Akhirnya Daehwi berdiri didepan pintu yang bertuliskan ' _Men's Comfort Room'_. Ia menghela nafas yang dalam, sebelum akhirnya memutar kenop pintu toilet. Ia melongokkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, kemudian kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam toilet. Ia menutup pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke lorong toilet yang luas.

Langkah Daehwi terhenti.

Diujung koridor, terdapat sosok pemuda yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya didepan wastafel. Sosok pemuda yang Daehwi cari sedari tadi. Sosok pemuda yang Daehwi tidak berani temui saat kamera masih berada di sekitarnya karena Daehwi takut ia akan berakhir menangis keras. Sosok tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pantulan Daehwi dari cermin wastafel. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian membalikkan badannya perlahan, "Hyung."

"S-Samuel,"

Astaga, menyebutkan namanya saja sudah membuat mata Daehwi memanas. Daehwi menundukkan kepalanya menghindari kontak mata dengan Samuel. Ia tetap berdiri ditempatnya sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisannya yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Daehwi terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tanpa ia sadari Samuel sudah berdiri didepannya. Samuel menatap Daehwi yang masih setia menunduk, menatap lantai toilet yang agak basah. Samuel terkekeh sambil mengusap rambut Daehwi, "Hyung, apa kau menangis?"

"T-tidak, aku tidak menangis." Cicit Daehwi. Daehwi merutuki dirinya yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Suaranya selalu bergetar saat berbicara dengan Samuel.

Samuel memandang kepala Daehwi yang masih menunduk. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian perlahan menarik Daehwi ke dalam pelukannya. Samuel mengusap rambut Daehwi sambil berbisik,

"Selamat, Hyung. Akhirnya kau bisa debut."

Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Airmatanya jatuh satu-persatu. Tangisnya pecah. Dehwi melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Samuel, membalas pelukannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sungguh, seharusnya Daehwi tidak boleh menangis. Seharusnya Samuel yang menangis dan Daehwi adalah orang yang mengiburnya. Namun mengapa situasinya jadi terbalik?

"Jangan menangis, Hyung."

"M-maaf, Samuel. A-aku minta maaf," Daehwi mengeratkan pelukannya. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata maaf disela tangisannya. Ia tidak ingin Samuel melihat wajahnya yang sedang menangis. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan tangisannya, kemudian menatap Samuel dan memberinya semangat, menghiburnya. Namun Daehwi tidak bisa. Semakin ia berusaha menahan tangisannya, semakin banyak airmata menggantung dipelupuk matanya, seakan menunggu untuk jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Keinginan Daehwi tidak sejalan dengan perasaanya.

Samuel mengusap rambut hazel Daehwi yang terasa bergetar di tangannya. Ia sangat mengerti keadaan Daehwi sekarang. Daehwi pasti merasa terpukul karena berpisah dengannya. Samuel juga sama sedihnya, bahkan lebih sedih. Daehwi adalah orang yang istemewa baginya. Bagaimana mungkin Samuel bisa mendadak berpisah dengan seseorang yang selama ini selalu berada didekatnya?

"Hyung, dengarkan aku."

Samuel melepas pelukannya. Ia menggenggam kedua bahu Daehwi yang masih saja menunduk. Jari telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Daehwi agar mendongakkan kepalanya. Sekarang Samuel bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Daehwi yang memerah dan dipenuhi airmata. Mendadak mata Samuel memanas. Ia ingin menangis, namun ditahannya.

" Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini, Hyung. Tidak berhasil menjadi pemenang tidak berarti aku gagal. Kita mungkin akan terpisah untuk sementara waktu. Namun aku janji. Aku akan kembali padamu, kita akan bertemu lagi saat kita berdua sudah berada dipuncak. Kita berdua..."

Samuel mengusap airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi Daehwi, kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya,

"Kita berdua sudah menjalani permulaan yang sangat membahagiakan. Di setiap pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan. Disetiap permulaan selalu ada akhir. Maka dari itu, ayo jadikan momen ini sebagai akhir yang membahagiakan juga."

Samuel menatap Daehwi sembari mengusap kepalanya, " _It such a pity I am not standing as a winner, Hyung. But I have no regret, because I have you._ "

Airmata kembali menggenang di mata Daehwi. Ia menggengam tangan Samuel dan memeluknya. Samuel benar. Walaupun ini adalah akhir, setidaknya mereka harus membuat ini sebagai akhir yang membahagiakan. Daehwi mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik,

 _"Even if we fall to the ground, let's walk only on flower path, Samuel. See you on top."_

*

[ **A/N** ]

 ** _ini apaaaan T.T oh my God what oh my God *insert samuel's voice* maaf kalo ff ini ga worth banget soalnya otak ku lagi blank gabisa diajak kompromi hmz_**

 ** _Disini ada yang main murder101 di twitter kemaren ga? Aku stress main itu tapi seneng juga soalnya aku menang haha. Abis maen itu aku mendadak pengen posting ff dan inilah ff nya! ㅋㅋㅋㅋ ayo reviews ya biar aku tahu pendapat kalian!_**


End file.
